


Modern Music

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic, Music, Other, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Bo hates your music taste.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 41





	Modern Music

The town of Ambrose was small. Population of four people and one dog. And because the Sinclairs couldn’t get internet without having someone know precisely where the town was, there were a lot of open days with not much going on. On those days, you took your phone and your earbuds and went for a long walk. 

The town itself wasn’t that big, which often meant that you would have to circle the town a few times before you felt that the walk had been a proper length. 

If you wanted to add more music to your phone, you would have to take a special drive to a library to download more music. You hadn’t been to a library in a while, but that didn’t stop you from taking a walk that lasted almost two hours.

Bo absolutely hated your music. It was never his style, and when you got into a new song, you’d play it on repeat until you physically couldn’t bear to hear it anymore. The walks were also a good way for you to get your music kicks without you driving Bo insane. 

Today, you walked through the abandoned town, music blaring in your ears, doing a little dance to the song. You raised your hands up to the hot sun, feeling it warm your skin to the point you knew that you would have a sunburn later. You spun on your heel, picturing a music video in your mind as you danced.

A snicker pulled you out of the song, making you look around and take the earbuds out. 

Bo smirked at you from the shop door, his arms crossed and his legs at that very particular Bo angle. “Having fun?”

“I was.” You retorted, slinging the earbuds around your neck. “Why are you watching me?”

“Not much else to look at around here.” He pushed off from the wall, sauntering over to you and taking one of the beds, holding it to his ear. He instantly scrunched up his face. “What on earth is this?”

You pulled away from him. “Who are you to judge music, mister screamo?”

“I only listen to quality music.” Bo chuckled. “This ain’t music.”

“You can’t even dance to what you listen to!” You poked him in the chest. “So don’t you dare judge me.”

“You call what you were doing dancing?” He rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t dancing.”

“Oh my god, why do I even talk to you?” You turned away. “Have a nice life, Bo. I will only speak to Vincent and Lester from now on.”

Bo chuckled, grabbing your hand and pulling you to his chest. “Don’t be like that.”

You chuckled and rolled your eyes. “I’m not being like anything.”

“Come on, truce.” Bo grabbed the bud, putting it back in his ear, taking the other one and putting it in your ear. He didn’t get it in quite right, so you adjusted it as the song ended and the next one started playing. 

He pulled you closer, and your hands moved to his chest easily, as the two of you had secretly done a million times before in the darkness of night, when everyone else in Ambrose was asleep. 

Bo rested his head on your shoulder, and you buried your face in his neck as the two of you shuffled from side to side to the music. The song wasn’t slow, but that didn’t stop you from slow dancing. 

It was warm, between the body heat of the both of you and the heat from the sun, but neither of you pulled away as you swayed from side to side. Only when the final note hit did the two of you pull away from each other.

You took your earbud out of his ear and smiled. “I’ll see you at dinner?”

Bo nodded, kissing your temple before walking back to his shop. 

You smiled as you watched him go, before going back to the first song on the playlist and resuming your walk.


End file.
